The Increased Blood Flow Theory
by QueenSpicy
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have fallen ill. Will they be able to put pride and squeamishness aside so that they can get better? Canon compliant until Season 8 Episode 2 where I decide to take a few crazy liberties. Disclaimer: TBBT is owned by Chuck Lorre and his merry band of cohorts.
1. Chapter 1

**The Increased Blood Flow Theory**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

They watched with barely suppressed smirks as Sheldon and Amy's faces flushed, pupils dilated and they got flustered. Suddenly Sheldon popped out of his spot and ran for his room but not before Penny and Bernadette spy his bulge.

Feeling a little off, Amy got up to make sure Sheldon was okay when Rajesh's voice stopped her.

"Amy, Sheldon should be okay for a few minutes. Why don't you finish your dessert? If Sheldon's not back by the time you're done, then you could check up on him."

"It's a part of the 'Health Check Clause' in our agreement. If I suspect illness I must immediately go see if I could be of any assistance before involving the proper authorities." With that she turned to the hallway and heard poorly suppressed snickers as she reached the entrance to Sheldon's bedroom.

She knocked on his door to be greeted by a muffled 'go away' from the other side.

"I can't go away even if I wanted to be cause of our Relationship Agreement. Now, please let me in."

"Oh, alright. I'm unlocking the door but count ten Mississippi's before you come in." Amy waited the required amount of time before letting herself in and closing the door behind her. Sheldon was curled up on his bed hugging a pillow to himself.

"Sheldon, are you sick?" she asked as she placed a hand on his forehead. He felt a little warm.

"No, I'm not sick. I don't think I'm running a fever." he hedged. To admit to Amy what was wrong would be too embarrassing.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Too embarrassing." Amy thought for a moment before carefully formulating her next question.

"Would it be easier to show me?"

Sheldon hesitated a moment before rolling on his back to display the massive tent at the front of his corduroy pants.

Amy was rendered speechless. She couldn't come up with a single thought as the silence stretched further.

"Why are you so quiet? What's wrong?" The panicked edge to his voice shook her from her stupor.

"Well, I seem to be in a… um, similar predicament." Sheldon propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her curiously.

"You mean…y-you're also feeling…? Amy nodded at his half formed question.

"Not only that, but I suspect foul play."

* * *

 **A/N:** This story has already been mostly completed. This was a plot bunny that just wouldn't die so I wrote it up and procrastinated on posting it. I embrace opinionated reviews because I find all sorts of inspiration from them whether I agree or not. Love it? Hate it? I want to know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Increased Blood Flow Theory**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Amy sat on the edge of Sheldon's bed jiggling her leg. The head board rapidly tapped out an annoying rattling noise that made Sheldon crazy.

"Amy, please stop that."

"Fine," she sighed and shifted her position on his bed to ease some of her discomfort. Still Sheldon continued to hear the annoying rattle.

"Amy, I asked you to stop," he snapped.

"Sheldon, I did stop," she snapped back. "Whatever you're hearing isn't coming from me." She was quiet for a moment and then she heard it. "I hear it too and it's coming from under the bed."

She moved off her perch on the mattress to the floor and shimmied half way under his bed. When she slid back out, she had an oblong cardboard box that shook violently in her hands. Curious, she pulled it open and pulled out a large purple vibrator with a humming bird attached to the side whose wings stretched above its head.

"Um, Sheldon, why do you have a vibrator under your bed?" Sheldon turned and looked at her as if he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. Amy put the box down to find the off button only to have the box rattle as she put it down. She reached in the box again and pulled out a small bottle of pills.

The pills were blue.

"Sheldon, what are you doing with a vibrator _and_ Viagra under your bed? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Those aren't mine. Amy, you are already aware that I am not fond of interacting with other people. Especially, when said interaction is of a sexual nature. Of what use would Viagra and a vibrator be to me?"

"Good point," she returned sardonically after she let out a derisive snort. She turned off the vibrator with her thumb and stared at it a moment when a thought occurred to her. "Sheldon… this really was done on purpose. I told you it was foul play!"

"What are you on about, woman?!"

"Don't you see? Someone thought that it would be funny to slip a male enhancement drug in our food. That explains our current condition." Sheldon perked up at this and turned to look at her.

"What do you mean by ' _our_ ' condition?" Amy blushed to her roots.

"As you know, I too am experiencing the effects of… well, you know. I wasn't really sure before as I normally find myself in this condition when we are in any sort of physical proximity. Only," she hesitated for a moment—nervous to share this portion of her humanity with the world's first Homo Novus. "It's a lot stronger than my usual… er… urges," she muttered. She paused to take a fortifying breath before she attempted to make what would be a difficult argument. "I doubt that I'm in any kind of real danger, but I think we should alleviate our current condition by-"

"Absolutely not!" he jumped up from his bed and rounded on her. "There will be no coitus in this room!" Amy suppressed a frustrated sigh and focused on keeping things in the realm of logic.

"Sheldon, be _reasonable_. Are you familiar with the effects of priapism?"

"Of course I am. I'm familiar with everything," his response was both automatic and flippant.

"Well, then logically," she continued, ignoring his tone. "Taking care of our 'problem' would help alleviate the more harmful symptoms if we leave this unchecked." At this, Sheldon's features morphed to that pinched expression that said that he was not going to budge anytime soon. Amy let out her frustrated sigh before continuing in a wearied voice. "We don't even have to alleviate this situation together." Her suggestion managed to puff her boyfriend up in righteous indignation.

"I will _not_ engage in self-abuse," he plopped back on the bed, curled up and proceeded to pout petulantly as he stared at the blank wall.

No longer able to hide the extent of her frustration, Amy moved down to the floor and settled on her knees as she faced his comic book collection on his shelves. In an act of sheer nerve, she pulled up her skirt and pressed the vibrator against the juncture of her thighs over her tights and switched it on to one of the lower settings. She closed her eyes letting herself feel the new sensations pulse through her. She concentrated on stimulating that general area first before focusing on the bundle of nerves she knew would take her to that happy peak. It felt quite daring to do this in the same room as her sweet Baboo. Amy let herself imagine what it would be like to watch him watch her pleasure herself. Her naughty thoughts caused her breathing to become uneven because of her and Amy came to a quick release.

Sheldon heard her irregular breathing and turned over when he heard her strangled little cry to find her staring at the vibrator with smoky eyes, rosy cheeks and a smile. It dawned on him that she indulged in self-abuse while in the same room as he and, unbelievably, it made his problem a little harder to bear.

He knew Amy was right about the dangers of priapism. He also knew that he had to do something about it because his sustained problem was becoming painful.

After a few minutes, Amy recovered from her naughty indulgence and found that she had the strong urge to fidget. It belatedly occurred to her that finding her own release was probably poorly thought out under the circumstances. It was kind of like rubbing your eye when dust falls in it: it makes the situation worse. Maybe she should take a few minutes to think things through as best she could and figure out a new line of reasoning to get Sheldon to change his mind.

 _I can't believe I did that while he was still in the room._

Amy chanced a look over in his direction and was surprised at the look on his face. A new idea popped into her mind and she decided to go for broke. If Sheldon refused to listen to reason, then she had no choice than to turn to action. She shot up several prayers to all the deities she could picture in the span of a few seconds, switched on the vibrator and pressed it between her legs over her tights.

Only this time, she brazenly looked Sheldon in the eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought you should know that this is my first attempt at a Shamy story. You guys have no idea how much fun I've had with writing this story. I'm going to try to post a new segment every 7-10 days. In the mean time, let me know what you think. I'd like all the constructive criticism you can throw at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Increased Blood Flow Theory**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Sheldon's eyes never left Amy's.

For as long as he lived, he would never forget how sweet, meek Amy's eyes went from defiant and clear to smoky and unfocused in just a matter of seconds. It made his insides twist in a very delicious way that left him throbbing and breathless. Even now—as he watched his girlfriend come down from her dopamine-induced high—his stomach fluttered at feeling that the dreamy, sated look on her face was in part because of him. He idly wondered what faces she would make if he were an active participant.

That thought alone caused a groan to slip out of him before he could stop it. He hoped that she didn't hear him.

"I hope you know that you are being silly and childish. You really should just take yourself in hand and at least take the edge off," she admonished as she removed her top sweater.

Sheldon mused that it was not his lucky day.

"I, _madam_ , am a gentleman and would do no such thing while a lady is watching." At this, annoyance surged through Amy making her snap at him.

"Fine! See if I care when you come crying to me that a priapism is on your _permanent_ medical record." Sheldon stopped short.

"I hadn't thought of that." Annoyance flashed through her at his contemplative tone. She allowed herself a momentary pleasure at the thought of strangling him. She moved past him to leave his room but the door refused to open.

"Oh! The door must have swollen shut again. I hate it when that happens."

"This has happened before?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I am quite annoyed our landlord hasn't resolved this issue."

"I don't see how his failure to resolve this issue with your door would be surprising considering the elevator has not been fixed in near a decade."

"Point." Sheldon looked at her appraisingly before his face clouded in consternation. "I suppose I could just shout for Leonard so he can let us out."

Sheldon got up from his bed and started banging on the door as he yelled for Leonard. The longer he shouted for his roommate, the more worried he got about his condition. What would happen to him if he didn't get medical attention in time? Or worse, what would happen if he couldn't keep his medically enhanced libido under his control? Time seemed to drag on, yet he persisted in getting his suddenly deaf roommate to open the door. He wasn't ready to face the inevitable. Eventually, Amy spoke up.

"Sheldon, it's been ten minutes. I don't think Leonard can hear you. In fact, I don't think that any of them can hear you. I think that we can safely assume that we are the only ones in the apartment," she said as she removed her shoes and hosiery. The sight of her bare-legged and climbing to the middle of his bed made his mouth go dry.

Seeing Amy in such a state of dishabille made him very aware of the picture of intimacy they would have presented to the casual on looker. It also made him aware of his conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he didn't want to do anything that tarnished his growing reputation of the world's first Homo Novus. But on the other, he knew that his desire for Amy went a lot deeper than the near violent reaction his body was having due to the drug he unwittingly ingested. He just didn't feel that he was in any way equipped to deal with the fallout if things didn't work out with his girlfriend.

Sheldon was aware that all of the progress he'd made in his interpersonal relationships was largely due to her. Amy taught him that putting the needs of others ahead of his own could, at times, be more rewarding than if he sought out his own interests first. Case in point: hand holding.

As general rule, Sheldon found it best for his physical health to avoid hand-to-hand contact at all costs. However, since it was included in their Relationship Agreement—and he was obligated to comply as a part of his 'boyfriend-ly' duties—he was still acutely aware of the small thrill he felt when he saw her happy smile as he clasped her hand in his. It unnerved him that he recognized a more potent version of that thrill as she pleasured herself while boldly holding his gaze. Sheldon knew, beyond a doubt, that his self-control was decreasing in direct proportion to his ever increasing emotional and sexual need for Amy. Though he would be shocked if he ever admitted it. What he also found just as unnerving was his ever increasing reluctance to disappoint her. He knew that on a normal day he was royally screwed because he managed to disappoint her in small ways. But at least then there was some hope of redemption without the threat of damaging his dignity too badly. However on a day like today—watching her pink toenails wiggle innocently into his bedding while his drug-altered libido strained against his self-control—he was doomed.

Sheldon drew in a shaky breath and a new idea formed in his fuzzy thoughts.

"I know. Why don't I just try to call them?" He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Leonard. Then he tried Howard, Penny, Bernadette and Koothrappali and there was nothing. He couldn't get through. He looked at the screen on his phone and saw that he had no reception and the Wi-Fi seemed to be down as well. "That's odd. I'm not getting any reception and the Wi-Fi isn't working so I can't even try to send out an email." Amy's eyebrows furrowed at this information.

"Did you used to get reception in here before?"

"Yes. In fact, barring the use of a high powered signal jammer, there shouldn't be a reason why I would not be able to get a signal." Sheldon watched his girlfriend's eyes narrow in what he imagined would pass as suspicion.

"Sheldon, correct me if I'm wrong. But weren't Howard and Raj tinkering with a high powered signal jammer earlier this evening?"

"Yes. They were attempting to repair it. They must have succeeded and accidently left it on when our food arrived," he sucked in a nervous breath as the reality of their situation dawned on him. "We're _trapped_." It was as if all the oxygen in the room suddenly vanished as he leaned weakly against the door for support (and with all the blood that had rushed down to occupy his southern region, could you really blame him?).

Amy's formidable mind quickly worked out what was going on and, having had enough of his antics, she yanked him away from the door and sat him on his bed. She kneeled on floor in front of him trying to squelch down her growing worry while she tried to think of a way to help him with limited resources. An idea popped into her head and she _knew_ he wasn't going to like it.

"Sheldon we really need to start relieving the pressure soon or you could suffer from adverse health affects." Hoping she was making the right call she quickly removed his shoes and maneuvered his weak form to lay back on the mattress and elevated his feet to get some blood to flow back up to his massive brain. When she was sure his face regained some of its usual color, she unzipped his pants and allowed his erection to spring free. She looked to his face and saw that he was aware of being exposed and was watching intently, curious for her next move. Her fingers encircled him, eyes never leaving his. His head made a small nod of assent which she took as permission to carry out her intention as she leaned down to engulf his tip with her lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** I swear I'll stop being a tease when die-hard Shamy shippers tell me what they think. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Increased Blood Flow Theory**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

It was the most bizarre sensation she had ever experienced. Even with the impromptu lesson in pleasing a man orally she'd received from Penny and Bernadette during their spa retreat the previous weekend, peeled bananas and cucumbers now weren't most phallic things she'd pressed against her lips. Amy found the contrasts and contradictions of the male anatomy intriguing. It was both hard and spongy. Smooth and ridged. It seemed to pulse with a life of its own. That alone would have made her drop what she was doing if she didn't already know what to expect.

 _Further proof that my bestie was involved in this conspiracy._

Still, she was glad she was able to practice on fruit and vegetables lest she would have made a fool of herself. If truth be told, she once considered the act of fellatio a little gross and plenty demeaning. But since she now was going down on her sweet Baboo, it really wasn't so bad. She took him deeper in to her mouth and allowed her tongue to explore the salty sponge of his mushroom head and was slightly surprised at the hitch in his breathing as her tongue traced along the dip where tip met shaft. Amy pulled back to get a look at him and what she saw was nothing short of amazing. He was laid back with a pillow under his head and a serene expression despite his closed eyes. He was the picture of calm betrayed only by his labored breathing and the comforter trapped within his fists.

She let a slow smile bloom across her face as her heart swelled with love when two very profound ideas oscillated loudly in her mind.

 _He trusts me._

 _I affect him._

 _He trusts me. I affect him. He trusts me. I affect him._

Somewhere from depths undiscovered, her feminine pride rose and began to smolder through her.

 _I affect him._

She dipped her face and quickly found the depth that she was comfortable with. Amy slowly pulled her head back swirling her tongue against the tip of him with a small flourish before pulling away completely. She saw when Sheldon's hips twitched and she quickly took stock of the geometry of his manhood like Penny suggested. She found that the widest—and likely the most sensitive—part of him was roughly a third of the way down from his tip and the rest of the way to his base was of a considerable length. She found that at least a few of the techniques suggested by Bernadette would be very useful.

 _Thank goodness for men built like Glenn._

Amy licked her palm and set to practice her acquired theoretical knowledge.

She slowly established a rhythm of hand twisting and tongue flourishing and was rewarded with the sound of Sheldon's breaths becoming shallower sporadically punctuated by little groans. He hissed when her teeth accidentally brushed against the skin on the underside of his shaft and she quickly soothed the affected area as if in silent apology with her tongue.

 _He trusts me._

Time seemed to stall as her focus—her world—narrowed to her ability to soothe and love Sheldon with this one act. Her senses became attuned to his reactions and she'd learned a lot more about him in the eternity of this type coupling than in the years they'd been courting. She sensed the moment he was close and redoubled her efforts to bring him to his peak. A long tortured groan escaped his normally articulate lips as he swelled on her tongue and released long, ropey spurts of come down her throat. She drank him in greedily until there was no more.

Amy sat back on her heels as she examined the salty, musky, Sheldon-y flavors on her tongue. Her lips were puffy and felt polished smooth across the back of her hand.

 _I must look like I just got done with a heavy make-out session._

She looked over at Sheldon to see that his breathing was slowing, his cheeks were flushed and his hooded eyes sparkled with curiosity.

 _He's probably wondering where I learned how to do that._

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak but his voice came out low and rough despite clearing his throat. "Thank you, Amy. I feel a little better now that the edge is off. That was a … pleasurable experience." His praise set Amy's skin in a fierce blush and made her feminine pride perk up with near manic glee. She felt powerful.

 _Maybe the act of fellatio isn't so gross or demeaning,_ she mused.

She carefully inspected her handy work.

Sheldon's hair looked ruffled, part of his shirt rode up to expose pale lower abdomen and his erection still bobbed, although slightly less vertically than it did several minutes earlier.

Sheldon watched her look at his body and blood surged southward as he recalled the intense pleasure his girlfriend bestowed upon him. His muscles felt loose as he relaxed back into the mattress and enjoyed the satisfying buzz that coursed through his system. If he had known it would have been that good, they might have tried it sooner.

"I'm still too sensitive right now but I should be ready for another one in a few minutes." Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Sheldon that was the first time I'd ever done that. I was mostly guessing on how not to hurt you as well as myself. My jaw is a little sore and I don't know what _my_ recovery time would look like."

"I can't wait that long, Amy. We have to do something because I refuse to have a priapism on my medical record," a whine edged his argument.

"You're still going to have to wait a while. Besides, I'm not even sure I did it correctly. Although, I'm sure the people who do engage in…that activity… have eventually worked out what works for them. I was just looking to find a way to calm you and ease the side effects of this drug." Sheldon said nothing for the minute he watched Amy rub her jaw. His mind continued to flip back to the intoxicating sensations he'd just experienced and thought it was commendable that she stepped out of her comfort zone to help him.

 _Should I thank her? A gentleman would._

"Amy," he called softly. She turned to face him as one hand kneaded the stiff muscles at the side of her neck. "If your aim was to 'calm me and ease the side effects' as you say, then you can consider yourself successful." Her little smile was grateful.

Minutes passed in silence each absorbing the new shift in their relationship paradigm when a question occurred to Sheldon.

"Amy, why did you, uh, pleasure me?"

"Because I'm obligated by the Relationship Agreement to take care of you when you're sick."

"But why _that_ act?"

"Because lubricant is needed for a hand job and I have it on good authority that a fellatio is the most efficient, least messy act regarding non-penetrative sex."

Sheldon's features reflected a dissatisfaction with her reply.

"I also did it because I lo…care about you and I cannot stand the idea of you being in any sort of discomfort. So, I do what I can to make you feel good." He didn't immediately reply. As he took the time to process her words, Sheldon found that he was profoundly touched by the earnestness of her tone. He was almost immediately ashamed with himself for not having the courage to reciprocate despite the fact that he too could not stand the idea of Amy being in any sort of discomfort. Sheldon strongly suspected that she would have behaved similarly whether or not uncomfortable acts were included in their relationship agreement.

 _The question is, would I have done the same for her if the roles were reversed?_

He wasn't so sure.

Sheldon quickly examined their current situation. As far as he knew, clinical studies on the effects of Viagra used on women with little to no natural ability for sexual arousal did not note serious side effects on females. As a general rule, Sheldon was not keen on gaps in his knowledge of any subject. But the unknown of how this could affect Amy was troubling. He needed to figure out how to help her limit the damage that this drug could have to her system. It then occurred to him that there was a way for the both of them to work off the effects of the Viagra without involving further jaw injuries for Amy. And, really, it was the least that he could do under the circumstances. He turned his head to face his girlfriend and spoke in a soft, calm voice.

"Amy, for one day _only_ , I will give you a twenty-four hour pass for unrestricted physical contact." In the space of a few seconds, Amy's expression morphed from surprise to annoyance to concern. Her next question was tinged with disbelief.

"Are you sure this is something that you want, Sheldon? Do you understand that once this happens, there is no magic time-turner that could change things back the way they were?"

Sheldon looked at her and recognized the fear that was woven into the fabric of her forced calm. Mainly because it looked a lot like his own. Rather than give her a verbal answer, he levered up on his right elbow and slid his left hand to the back of her neck, weaving his fingers with her soft hair as he gently pulled her down to meet her lips with his.

The contact made his mind explode with one word—the answer to both of her questions. With any luck it would be the word he would manage to make her repeat for the next twenty-four hours.

 _ **YES!**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I only have two more chapters to go before the end of this story. Or at least, that's the plan. Unfortunately, dear readers, I have not written the next chapter. As a first time Shamy writer, I admit that I'm at a loss as to what my hard-core Shamy shippers really enjoy reading when it comes to this pairing. I suppose that I could read some mores stories but that takes too long and I'll learn faster if you all just tell me. I want the next part of the story to be really steamy but I need ideas. I am open to **ALL** suggestions, so please tell me what you want to read in your reviews or PM's. I'll try to integrate as many of your ideas as I can. **I thank you in advance for reading, reviewing and PM-ing! ;0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Increased Blood Flow Theory**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

A curtain of marzipan scented hair fell forward to caress his face as Amy returned his kiss. Her mouth was salty and ever so slightly musky and it took him several seconds to figure out that he was tasting himself. It wasn't as abhorrent as he thought it would be. Maybe because a part of him felt like he left his mark on her. There was a certain victory in knowing you were the first man exploring uncharted territory. He pressed his tongue past her lips to explore the curious contrast his flavor in her warm mouth. A thrill slinked down his spine when she reached out to tangle her tongue with his. He pulled her down with him and slipped his free hand around her back, under her shirt to caress the satiny skin above the waist of her denim skirt. His fingers explored the dip of her spine and the expanse of her ribs. Sheldon was only mildly annoyed when her bunching shirts and bra strap restricted his progress. That is, of course, only until it occurred to him that he could take them off.

Sheldon quickly reviewed what he had learned from George Jr that one summer afternoon right before he started college.

 _Squeeze. Twist. Release._

George Jr had insisted he practiced for several hours to make sure he created the muscle memory to be able to execute the maneuver with efficiency and precision. Sheldon's older brother was confident in the natural charm and sexual prowess of the Cooper men and felt it would be remiss of him to allow his 'rocket scientist' brother move on to university without thoroughly educating him on the 'right way to handle college girls'… Never mind the small detail that George Jr was barely out of his freshman year of high school.

 _Squeeze. Twist. Release._

Something was not working. Was the clasp broken? As if she knew what was happening, Amy broke their kiss and spoke two words that explained everything.

"Front clasp." She raised up on her knees to remove her blouse and tee shirt. He watched as Amy popped the buttons open and wondered if the tremor in her hands was due to nervousness, or like him, desire. At last, she pulled her tee shirt over her head, which, Sheldon found, mussed up her hair in an attractive way. Amy faced him now clad in a bright green bra and her denim skirt. There was a slight blush that spread across her chest. But what unraveled Sheldon was the look of fear mixed in the green of Amy's eyes.

She slowly reached up and grasped at the fabric at either side of the clasp. Amy gulped down huge swallows of air as if she were working up the nerve to do something truly daring. She moved her hands together to make the hook release from the eye and hesitated for a moment before she let her hands and material fall away from her body.

Awe mixed with something else bubbled up from deep inside him at his girlfriend's bold actions. She had very lovely swoops of creamy flesh that were dotted with caramel kisses. Her breasts were full and round, just a little on the small side, but that in no way detracted from their perfection. Sheldon's hand reached up to caress her sternum and traced the gentle slope of her flesh. He watched with rapt attention the way her nipple puckered when his fingers brushed against it. Amy's labored breaths made them heave in a way that were mesmerizing.

"So beautiful," he breathed. He looked up to Amy's face in a panic when he realized that he murmured his thoughts aloud. Amy's eyes shimmered with gratitude before shrugging the straps from her shoulders and letting her bra scatter across the floor. Sheldon sat up and made quick work of his own shirts and tossed them aside. After a quick calculation he stood and removed his pants and socks. If it were any other occasion he might have felt embarrassed that she could see his erection jutting out and bobbing freely. He mostly didn't notice because he found that he was eager to see the rest of her bared to him. He walked around to the side of the bed where Amy was kneeling and gently tugged her hand to get her to stand near him. Sheldon pulled the zipper down at her hip and pushed the skirt and her underwear down to the floor.

He couldn't help but breathe out slowly. Something deep in his gut quivered with excitement at the way her back tapered from her delicate shoulders down to her waist and flared generously into fleshy thick thighs. It was, in Sheldon's opinion, nothing short of exquisite. Her glutes, like her breasts, were full and round. He allowed the one palm to explore from the dip of her waist to the firm arc of her bottom and saw the slight shiver that shook her small body. Eager for more he took her hand once more and got comfortable on the bed. Sheldon lay on his back once more and pulled Amy's head down for another kiss.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the series of electric shocks from feeling the gentle friction of her soft skin touching his. The mysterious quiver in his gut seemed to ignite and spread through him and soon his whole body was shaking with the intensity of his desire for this woman— _his_ woman. Her caresses and kisses mirrored the frantic energy of his own as they tried to touch everywhere they could reach. They slid against each other as if there weren't nearly enough nerve receptors in their bodies to accurately catalogue and memorize the pleasure they were wrapped up in. Sheldon needed to taste more of her.

He let his mouth lightly pepper her face with kisses on his way to taste the cords of her neck. He dragged his lips over her clavicle before allowing his tongue to dip briefly into the hollow of her throat. Instinct took over as he moved further down and wrapped his lips around her nipple. Sheldon's masculine pride swelled when he noted how Amy's back arched to offer more of herself to him. The thought that he could make her react so wantonly made a very primal part of him want to sit up and howl. Another more mysterious part of him, however, sensed that something was missing. He wracked his brain for the answer as his lips switched to the other nipple and Amy squirmed and mewled beneath him as his long fingers plucked at a now moist, neglected nipple.

Sheldon's brilliant mind worked furiously as he laved her soft, rounded belly with careful attention. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when a very curious fragrance teased at his nostrils. A soft patch of fuzz tickled his chin. Sheldon lifted high enough on his elbows to see that he was hovering over the vee of Amy's thighs.

Her feet were flat against the mattress while her bent knees were poised on either side of his shoulders. Smooth, pale thighs were splayed open allowing him to see a glistening, bare cleft the color of cherry blossoms topped with a neatly trimmed triangle of dark hair. He noted a glossy smear on her inner thigh and bent his head to kiss it causing Amy's entire body to shudder in pleasure. He caught her heated gaze as he licked his lips taking her flavor in.

 _Soap, fresh, tangy. . . Amy._

He dipped his head again and pressed a soft kiss on her cleft promising himself he would explore her there later and as he moved away he figured out what was missing.

It occurred to Sheldon that Amy was in love with him. She had never said it out loud but one didn't need to be a genius to see that Amy did a lot of things during the course of their relationship to bring comfort and balance to his life in the face of his daily upsets. She also fought with him and held her ground but she never gave up on him. She was the personification of loyalty and strength. Even in this really odd situation, she managed to push through his pig-headedness to make him see reason and backed him up when he needed to face his fears while keeping humiliation at bay. He was fully aware she had been in love with him for a long time. If her first attempt at fellatio was any indication of how much she cared for him, he didn't know what was.

 _It seems that now is the time to tell her._

Sheldon looks up at her looking all wanton and accepting of him.

 _I have to tell her because I want to be fair to her._

"Amy, before we go any further, I feel that I should be completely honest with you." A knot clamped down on his stomach and he got a really strong urge to flee. "I have a big secret and you'll be mad at me for not sharing it sooner." His mouth went dry and his pits started to prickle in the way that signaled the beginning of dread. Still he took a deep breath to utter the one thing that he'd never thought he'd say.

"I love you, Amy." He paused to let the enormity of what just fell out of his mouth sink in before he could continue.

"I have from almost the beginning, I think. I know that I should have said something as soon as I was aware of the change of my feelings but I was scared. I kept telling myself that I would tell you on a special occasion, like on our wedding day. But considering the mess that we're in, I cannot, in good conscience, make love to you without making you aware that I am, in fact, in love with you. Now, I don't expect that you will say it back anytime soon and that's alright. You should say it when you're ready. At this point I don't think it matters much since I estimate that you feel the same way. I just thought that you should know that we would have eventually come to this point and my feelings for you have not altered since we're taking this step sooner than I anticipated." Sheldon took in a long shaky breath and let it out slowly. Amy still hadn't said anything and the silence stretched awkwardly. "That's it. That was my big secret."

He took in her surprised features only slightly worried that she hadn't yet said a word. He tried to cover over his feelings of foolishness by making a show of pulling out a box of condoms from the drawer of his night stand.

The sight of a black box with 'magnum' in large gold block letters seemed to pull Amy out of her stupor.

"When did you have time to get condoms?

"I went out to buy one for my wallet six months ago and got some for my night stand while I was at it."

"I've been on the pill since the week after you asked me to be your girlfriend." Sheldon turned to look at her sharply. "Sheldon, could we not use the condom this first time?"

"But there's still a chance for conception, Amy. I was rather hoping we would be married first before you made me a father."

"Sheldon, I've been charting my ovulation cycle and we really are safe this first time. I won't begin ovulation for another week. The danger lies after today since it is common for intercourse to throw off a woman's cycle. You should probably pull out to fully avoid the possibility of conception. If you like, I can email you the spreadsheet with all of my charts." Sheldon eyed his girlfriend warily before giving her his final decision.

"Be sure to send me your charts at your earliest convenience." With that, he placed the unopened box of condoms in his drawer.

Amy snuggled up against him and pulled his face toward hers and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Before speaking she backed away and looked in to his eyes.

"I love you, too." Sheldon gave her a small smile. He slid his body on top of hers surprised to learn that he was a lot more excited about the prospect of sex with Amy than what he led himself to believe. Amy parted her legs wide for him as he settled in the cradle of her thighs. Sheldon held his body weight on both his arms while Amy guided his slow entrance in to her body. She let go and placed her hands on his biceps. He held his breath praying that he didn't hurt her and only seemed to breathe again when his hips were pressed flush with hers.

He waited a few seconds before pulling back a little to make his first thrust into her body. He pulled his hips back some more to push into her again only to be rewarded with a low, sultry moan. Sheldon slowly made love to his Amy careful to put all of his feeling in each slow stroke. He leaned down occasionally to place soft kisses on her lips and enjoyed the slight pulse of the muscles around him. Soon he found that his need for release propelled the speed of his movements and he was no longer able to kiss her as frequently and settled for saying 'I love you' in a mantra that made her body clamp down on him.

Eventually, Sheldon pulled out of her and viciously stroked himself to release just beneath her belly button. The sight of his seed splattered over her slick, creamy skin made him shiver with possessiveness. He looked up at her face and for the first time that she really was a vixen with her messy hair, glowing face and bright pink lips.

 _Mine_ , he thought. After he recovered the use of his legs he moved to his shelf for Kleenex and Wet Ones to clear up the mess on Amy's abdomen. After he tossed the tissue and the wipes in the waste basket he turned to make sure she was ok.

"Are you sore?" she shook her head in the negative and relief flooded his system. "Did you climax?" she looked embarrassed and he took that to mean no. He sighed and moved to the end of the bed.

"Let's remedy that, shall we?" he grabbed her ankle, pulled her to the end of the bed and knelt in front of her open legs. He gently swiped his tongue over her slick seam and drank in her smoky, single-malt flavor. He peaked up from between her legs thought the sight of her hands plucking at her nipples was the very definition of eroticism. He slipped his fingers in her body and felt a rush of affection wash over him as her orgasm forced her back to arch and a half formed scream fell from her lips in the shape of his name. Sheldon gazed lovingly at her glowing body as she came down from euphoric heights and thought that he would very much like to see her lovely body recover from pleasure as often as possible.

He looked out the window and suddenly felt very exhausted at the sight of the setting sun. He gently tugged a sleepy Amy up the bed and curled his naked body around hers under the safety of his sheets.

They both quickly fell asleep breathing in the air that was scented with their love making, satisfied.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah this chapter was kinda long but it was a lot of fun to write. In the next chapter, our love birds have a chat about what to do about their friends. I would love to know what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see happen in the next and last chapter. Thanks for reading and communicating with me.


End file.
